denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Carlburn
Carlburn (칼번, Kalbeon) is a planet in Denma. Calburn is old English Version's name. Summary Here uses the Integrated Planetary System. And so all intra-planetary administrative works get its staff arranged by the bureau of personnel on a case-by-case basis. Here's cleary class based society. There're Carlburn's Quanx Unit here. History 17 years 1 month ago 17 years ago, a turtle ship accident happened. The refugee children of Barnea lived here, but the congressmen of Carlburn, who went to Kadesh on the mission, died. At this time, Hitcher Greg was a policeman at Carlburn. 4 months ago 17 years later, the baby who was the refugee children of the turtleship, grew and became a singer named Min-G. The prison's warden is Weygun. Sergeant Maggie, who picked up a video of Denma from Carlburn prison, sells it to the Savoys for 20 percent of the price. 1 month ago In 9. A.E. link, 3 months later, Hicks is forced to lure Denma into the threat of the Savoys. By the way, Edrei and his Eve's Avatar are arrive. The Savoys are trying to catch them because Edrei is Quanx. In Savoy Gaal, Edrei is abducted by the Savoys. After that, the story of Denma and Cell and Quai, Edel and Arcel's Edrei rescue operations, Gaal, and Mirai Datsu, Boyle, Azio, Hannah's story are comes out, and Carlburn becomes the main stage. Micro-organisms are called Gora (고라, Gora / ゴラ, Gora / 高拉, 高拉, Gāo lā), whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. In volume 2, Gora has the same name as Korah (고라, Gora), it's name is changed to Umora. In God's Lover (5), the soldiers of Carlburn's Quanx Unit are go to the one of the safe houses of Carlburn's Savoys, the building is built to withstand attacks from ordinary fire weapons. Sergeant Maggie and Master Sergeant Hador sees the record of visitors who entered through the city gate. Master Sergeant Hador and Sergeant Maggie suggests to the military officer that he request an authorization from the U.C.S. to investigate Silverquick. The military officer says he'll file the request to the U.C.S., and the council isn't entirely fond of them Quanx troops. However Hador repairing the artificial hand, Maggie says selling off a few low level Quanx only gets them chump money, and this place has the best intel on all Quanx in the 8th universe, but they don't know so little about Silverquick, so it's a jackpot waiting to happen. At this time, Master Sergeant Ford comes and says to Maggie that, he made Jade write his work log and he are out here having a smoke, and he beats to him. Ford orders to Maggie that he report directly to him after finishing the work log by eod. After Ford went, Maggie is angry and says he's going to get Ford someday. Then, in the cut, the scene where Hador's standing still comes out, and although the facial expression isn't seen at all because of the mask, deep anger are feels. Yahwah reports the President of Pax Industries that God is talking about Mating. Yahwah says he's assuming that the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure the U.C.S. to disband the Quanx forces at here, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (7), Yahwah sees what he got from here last time. The hologram shows Mirai, Denma, and a booster gun. Current time In 15. A.E. (2), a month later, the owner of planet Bella, formed brotherly ties, informs the Duke Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of planet Bella surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill the owner of planet Bella, and he says Yahwah was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Gosan says they're sworn brothers. Gosan takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. Gosan says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. In Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583, the Senator meets Gosan and says that he thought he was against disbanding Carlburn's Quanx Legion. Gosan holds a Causality Calculator and says he was, but an unexpected variable has just come up, and he has become sworn brothers with the Master of the planet Bella. Gosan says when he entered the condition of 0% chance of having a war against Bella, the result showed him that he'd get a massive profit when the Quanx Legion is disbanded, that's why he need help from the council, and it doesn't matter how, the Senator is able to as nitpicky as he can, and he may pressure the leaders of there and eventually disband them, and if he do that, he'll make sure to donate half of the profit he make afterword to the council. In the Carlburn Quanx Legion, the inspectors of the council are arrive and start to investigate. At this time, a soldier calls the Battalion Commander to General and reports that they've received a request to dispatch mercenaries at the planet Moab. The Battalion Commander get to know that there's Kuan's Refrigerator and it has something, and he orders that the soldier should tell Lieutenant Bird to look into the value of this deal and report. The Battalion Commander sees a cup of water which is in the Hourglass, turned into an hourglass shape, and says he has never seen an hourglass like this, and he asks to Bird that he think he'll be worth a lot. Bird reports that if there'll be a conflict between planets later, and the Battalion Commander should accept Moab's request for mercenaries right now, and they're more than good. The Battalion Commander says that he thought Moab General was leaving it to them so he could prevent a conflict between the military and the police, and he didn't even do basic research first, and it's better for them that way, now they've the justification to respond to the council's inspection directly, and they ask questions about the role of the them, and it's to take care of an issue like this, and something the Space Patrol and the council prosecutors miss, so let's give them a portion of those drugs and take the rest for themselves. The Battalion Commander orders to Bird that he should get the team ready and head to Moab now. 4 years 11 months later In 11. A.E. link, 5 years later, Hannah appears to have recovered her original beauty, whether she had been operated on by Gaal's money. Under Boyle's command are Convex Savoy and Concave Savoy. Next to Boyle is a car Gaal was going to buy. Gallery 20180920 162751.jpg|Captain Hardok (3), volume 1 20180316 2233155301.jpg|2. A.E. link, volume 1 SilverquickD-3Video1.jpg|For Supervisor Edrei link, animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 2017-04-27 22;38;01.PNG|Savoy Gaal (2) 20180704 180922.jpg|Savoy Gaal (2), volume 2 Gaal.png|Savoy Gaal (2) AdamSavoyVideo.gif|Savoy Gaal (4), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON AdamSavoyVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON AdamVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GaalVideo.jpg|Savoy Gaal (4), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Theo.png|Savoy Gaal (8) 20180319 163705.png|Savoy Gaal (15) Boyle.png|Savoy Gaal (17) Azio.png|Savoy Gaal (18) Hannah now.png|Savoy Gaal (34) 20180920 163350.jpg|Savoy Gaal (37) Maggie.png|God's Lover (5) Hador.png|God's Lover (5) Ford.png|God's Lover (11) Hador.jpg|God's Lover (11) Mirai Datsu.jpg|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (8) ㅎㄷㄹ.png|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) Uriel.gif|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (21), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Hq720.jpg|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (21), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Bird.png|Kuan's Fridge (54) Hannah future.png|11. A.E.2 link Category:Planets